Hikaru is such a Tease
by animeaddict0810
Summary: What if...the 'act' on the Host Club that the twins did will be continued.........?


Hikaru Is Such A Tease

It was almost the end of the day when the twins reached the Hitachiin mansion. They went straight to their bedroom, not even bothering to greet the maids who greeted them. Both of them were very exhausted from the day's activities.

They had done their 'brotherly love act' in a way that made their fangirls ask for more.

They lied down at the same time in their bed and it was Hikaru who talked first.

" Ne, Kaoru…"

"What is it, Hikaru?" Kaoru said tiredly.

"Do you think we should continue the _act _that we did a while ago at the Host Club?"

_Flashback………_

_They were just talking to their customers until one girl asked, "Ne, Hikaru-kun, have you ever kissed Kaoru-kun?"_

_There was suddenly silence. _

_Hikaru and Kaoru stared at each other and started their own conversation through their eyes. 'Hikaru what should we do?' 'I don't know, Kaoru.' 'Demo, Hikaru, the girls are expecting something.'_

_Hikaru looked at their customers and sighed. 'I think I have no other choice…'_

_Hikaru pulled Kaoru into his lap and looked into his eyes. "Kaoru, this will be the first time I'll kiss you publicly…" Hikaru said, stroking Kaoru's back. _

"_Demo, Hikaru, it will be embarrassing with all these people watching…" Kaoru said innocently. Hikaru answered, "Just imagine that there's no one watching, that's it's just you and me in our bedroom…"_

_And with that said, Hikaru pressed his lips to Kaoru's. They heard their fangirls squeal so loud, it hurt their ears. But they didn't care. They were locked in their own world now._

_Hikaru bit Kaoru's bottom lip which made Kaoru yelp. Taking his opportunity, he slipped his tongue inside Kaoru's mouth and massaged Kaoru's tongue. He explored his twin's mouth which made Kaoru moan. After a couple of minutes, they parted._

_When Hikaru looked at his brother, he saw Kaoru blushing and looking at the side. _

_This sight made their fangirls squeal in delight……_

_End of Flashback………_

Kaoru blushed when he remembered what they did at the Host Club.

Hikaru saw Kaoru blushing and smirked.

"Did you like what I did to you a while ago, my little brother…?" Hikaru said, cupping Kaoru's chin in his hands.

"Hi-Hikaru…we're not at the Host Club…………" Kaoru said.

"So…? What is it if we're not at the Host Club……?" Hikaru said, amused of Kaoru's expression.

Kaoru's eyes widened when he heard this. what his brother said at the Host Club a while ago was really true.

Kaoru removed Hikaru's hands from his chin and said, "I forgot…I need to go take a shower…"

Kaoru can't believe his brother. He did like the kiss but one was enough. Kaoru sighed and told himself to just forget about the whole thing. He stripped off his clothes and turned on the shower. He sighed contentedly because the water was calming his nerves, making him feel relaxed and rejuvenated.

Hikaru heard the running water and had a very mischievous plan that his brother might not like. He got off of the bed and slowly went inside their bathroom. He quickly removed his clothes and qquietly joined his brother.

Kaoru was about to relax when he felt a pair of arms wound around his waist which made him stiffen.

"Hikaru…what are you doing here?" Kaoru asked, trying to break free from his brother's grip.

"Don't you want me anymore…?" Hikaru purred, which sent shivers down Kaoru's spine.

"T-that's not what I m-mean……" Kaoru stuttered, feeling Hikaru's hand on his arousal.

"Then what, my brother…?" Hikaru said, stroking his twin's member teasingly.

"Hikaru………" Kaoru moaned.

Hikaru turned Kaoru around, without removing his hand in Kaoru's cock, so that they're facing each other. He pushed Kaoru onto the tiles and kissed him with eagerness.

Kaoru moaned at this and kissed back. Hikaru asked for entrance and Kaoru was the one to comply. Hikaru slipped his tongue inside Kaoru's moist cavern. He started massaging Kaoru's tongue with his until they started battling for dominance. Hikaru won at the end and continued

to kiss Kaoru from his mouth down to his neck.

"Hikaru………stop with the teasing…" Kaoru said, almost begging his older brother to take him.

Hikaru removed his hands and left Kaoru's member all alone.

"Sorry Kaoru, but I'm not in the mood yet…" Hikaru said, smirking on his way out the bathroom, leaving his brother all alone and aroused.

"HIKARU…!!" Kaoru yelled, which was heard by the maids and their parents.

"Are those two fighting again?" Mrs. Hitachiin asked the maids.

"We have no idea, Hitachiin-san." The maids said at the same time.

Mrs. Hitachiin sighed and said to the maids, "Well, I think that those two are just playing again… Just let them be… They always act like children…When will those two ever grow up…?"

"We'll call you if it's time for dinner, Hitachiin-san." The maids said and bowed to Mrs. Hitachiin.

What they don't know is that Hikaru and Kaoru's _play_ has just began.


End file.
